Poisoned
by StoryWriterFromTheDepth
Summary: Maybe attempting to kill a half-human half-Shinigami with a Death Note wasn't Light's best idea…but…his father says he's just sleep deprived, that's it…right? There isn't a shadow standing in his room, there isn't a man lurking in the shadows…He's just…a little bit sleep deprived… LightxBB, LxLight, BBxL (Warning this story contains a lot of blood and gore and all that good stuff)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**So this is another story that's new, but this one is filled with gore, after you read you'll understand what direction it's going in, and it's filled with swearing, mental and physical abuse and self-harm and lots and lots of gore. So IT'S A..._REALLY_...Dark story. I like dark though so...! I hope you enjoy it this roller coaster.**

* * *

Have you ever felt that deep sense of paranoia hit your heart? Like eyes watching you, the sudden realization when crossing a road you could be hit, seeing someone with their hood up, slowly walk past you, like they are teasing, the types of things that are small, not even worth looking into, and yet make you feel the deepest of fear and paranoia, I've felt that before.

Light was walking home, the sun was setting as usual, and his Death Note was in the same place as always, upstairs, in the hidden bit under his drawer, Ryuk was being as whiny as usual, dragging his large feet behind him as they walked up to the door, and Ryuk thought HE was tired, Light had dealt with several exams and studying today, so his shoulders hung low and his face held a tired expression, he yawned to himself as he walked through the door, shutting it immediately he dropped his bag and undid his tie before dragging himself to his room, at this point Light was almost ready to place himself in confinement along with Misa, and then his plan would kick off. He'd do it in a few weeks, until he got his plan fully ready.

For now he'd sleep, he walked through his door, too tired to notice the piece of paper he kept in his door was gone and the handle wasn't pulled down slightly, like usual. He walked around his room for a minute before pulling his shirt off and immediately replacing it with a hoody, only to let out a yell and fall backwards onto his butt, there in the shadows were two piercing red eyes, he almost yelled at Ryuk for scaring him, until he noticed Ryuk was over at his desk, eating apples, his crawled backwards slightly as the figure stood there, he could see a faint outline and he immediately jumped up and ran out of the door, what where they doing here? Why hadn't he noticed the paper in his door was gone?! He was frantic at this moment and pulled out his phone, breathing heavily.

Whoever this thing or person was, it had a knife. He saw it shimmering in the dark, and completely forgot he was Kira, he feared more for his sister and mothers life "Hello Light? I'm at work you know I can't answer-" "DAD" Light said frantically "What?" he asked quickly "Okay this will sound insane but there's someone in my room" Light paced "Light…" his dad sighed "Dad, don't say it. I know what I saw, and he's there, he's in my room." Light said quickly "Okay…Okay, I'll come over" he sighed as Light hung up, Light paced around his living room until the door opened "Go!" Yagami sighed and took out his gun, running upstairs to find the window closed, his sons door open and NO figure "Light" Yagami sighed when he went downstairs "He's still up there!" Light ordered "Light, You haven't been sleeping lately…" Yagami placed a hand on his shoulder "I could get you some sleeping pills" Yagami stated, Light tugged away and rubbed his head "I'm sorry Dad" Light muttered as he rubbed his head.

He was right, he hadn't been getting any sleep, Light worried the Death Note was sending him TOO crazy "I'll get some real sleep" Yagami nodded and went back to the front door to return to work, Light was the only awake at this moment, he sighed and went back to his room, pulling on some baggy black pants to replace his tight school ones "He's right…I'm…sleep deprived, or insane. Completely insane" Light rubbed his head, Ryuk didn't know if he wanted to alert his human of the looming figure behind him "Light" Ryuk said "What?" Light hissed as he tossed his pants in the corner, tiredly "…Um…I'm pretty sure you aren't crazy" Light froze and slowly turned, only to be thrown against the wall "Ergh…" he grunted as the figure tightened a hand over his mouth before stretching over and kicking the door shut.

"You almost ruined our game" the figure grinned widely, Light's eyes widened and he kicked at the figure, the true Light showing, he was not Kira at this second, Kira was at the back of his mind "So, do you want to play my game?" the figure whispered in his ear as he took out his knife "You can either die here, or fight for your little life. Choose." Well…it wasn't a hard decision for Light "Fight" he mumbled into the hand "Great" the figure chuckled "here how it goes, you can't tell L any of this, or I'll kill you AND your family" he stated "Every SINGLE day I'm going to slash a line on you, and see how long it takes until L realizes someone is abusing you, when he finds out it's me, then you win your life, if he doesn't find out then you're mine." The figure hissed in his ear, making Light gulp and nod.

"I'll keep doing it and doing it, and once your whole body is nothing but lines, then your mine." Light's breath was coming out in small pants as he tensed up in fear as the knife slowly ran up his cheek, not breaking the skin "You can call me B."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Disobeying

Disclaimer: I don't own death noteeee XDD!

* * *

B…B, that name had swirled around his mind for what seemed like years after he finally left, Light has no idea what possessed him to agree to play his stupid game, he guessed he wanted to win, but what he wanted to know the most was why he was chosen for this game, how this 'B' got into his house how this 'B' successfully managed to make him scared, this 'B' with bright red glowing eyes and dark thick raven hair to match L's, it had occurred to Light that this B could easily be a copy or even L's brother…But Lights mind was elsewhere from that, he was seated on his bed, his face twisted into a pained expression as he felt the blood run down his leg, this B had chosen his leg to be the first part to dive his knife into, of course Light had to be gagged to stop himself from screaming, It may seem a bit dramatic to 'SCREAM' but B's knife was not sharp, it was not a quick and easily slash, no, his knife was worn away and it was more bumpy than sharp, meaning when B tore into it, it caused a deep amount of pain.

Light limped over to his wardrobe and pulled one of his old white t-shirts out, he'd just use that and rip it up to make a make-shift bandage, so when he did do that he wrapped it around his leg, but before he even tied it the blood had seeped through, making the silk shirt already sticky and damp, Light cursed to himself. The shirt was not nearly as thick and efficient enough for bleeding like this, he had NO idea why B would made the first cut so deep, Light only hissed and took the shirt off, wincing as his hands were covered In blood, he held up the completely ruined piece of cloth and rolled it into a ball, sighing, he'd have to flush it. AND find something good to put around his leg.

He was not having the best of days, and he was in no mood to write in the Death Note, in-fact he had not even cast the note another glance, Ryuk was cackling at him though…that also put him off "So a new challenger" Ryuk chuckled "A challenger? How about completely insane and looking for a punch in the mouth" Light mumbled as he wiped the rest of his tore shirt up his leg before applying pressure to it "What you going to do tomorrow night?" Ryuk cackled "…I don't' know, set up a trap?" I mumbled "A trap, what a net?" Ryuk cackled louder "Shut up, I don't see you helping" Light mumbled as he kept pressing his shirt on his leg "This is all Dad's fault" Light muttered "_Oh Light, you're just sleep deprived, you're just a little insane_" Light mocked in a higher voice as he took away the shirt.

The bleeding hadn't stopped, but it had lowered, Light sighed and walked to the bathroom with the crumpled bloody shirt, he closed the door and locked it, tearing lumps away he flushed piece by piece down the toilet every-time he could until it was gone, completely. Then he pulled out some bandages and wrapped them around his leg, he didn't want to use them encase his family noticed and B got pissed, GREAT. Light already knew he was succumbing to B's game.

And for the whole entire day Light talking was to a minimal as well as his eating, he wanted to go to bed and sleep, he was already in his bed, the light off, he sighed under the warmth, completely forgetting about B's promise to visit him every-night, like a lurking vampire, Light almost laughed, maybe placing garlic around the place would help? B DID have the red eyes…Light shook his head and found himself sitting up quickly, that's right…B. He was supposed to be here, BEFORE midnight. It was already 11:00pm so he was quite happy, hoping something held B up, or he got caught already.

There was a spark of hope in his chest before he turned his head in-front of him, a hand clamped over his mouth to stop him from letting out a yelp, his eyes met the large red ones and B leaned over and flicked the lamp on "Miss me?" he giggled and tugged away, Light hissed and immediately looked like he was ready to fight him "Do you need to have MORE than one today Light?" he asked, the maniac knew his name! "I like obedient dogs, not little puppies that bite their masters" what? Light was flaring up with anger before he punched B straight in the nose "I'm sick of your sick games already" Light hissed before he was shown three different knifes "One slash for talking back" B stated as he held up the knife "Two slashes for lashing out" he added on "And three slashes for hissing at me." B wrapped a hand around Lights neck and shoved him into the bed before pulling up his shirt; he ran the knife around "Where today?" Light struggled and hissed at him "hm…we have…ah. The hip-bone" B chuckled, Light felt nothing but then his eyes widened and he tried to sit up, but he got shoved back down as B kept the knife dug into Light's skin, Light felt like he could pass out as the large pain shooting up and down his side, running from the bottom of his hip all the way to his neck, the pain was intense, causing him to arch his back and kick at him.

"Hold still, brat" he hissed at Light as he kept dragging the knife down before stopping and tugging out harshly, then he got the sharper knife, it was sharp enough to lightly touch and yet have your finger bleed by that small butterfly like touch, B even demonstrated by giving It the lightest touch, then he held up his bleeding finger, of course Light panicked even more, this one was going for his stomach. That was a NO. Light kicked and yelled into his hand before the knife dug into his stomach, this time he screamed for real. B was a SICK person, Light kept struggling, getting weaker and weaker as the knife kept dragging down "You brought this on yourself Kira, you really thought you could kill me? With that stupid little Note Book. I've got news for you, I was never fucking human." B took out the knife and stabbed it again, deeper this time in another spot close by.

Light was a lot more weaker at this point and his arched his back as the knife was dragged more and more down, this one was intended to scar FOREVER, Light blinked back any tears, he wouldn't dare show the man his weakness as far as that, but in truth…he already had by letting out a wail of pain. B chuckled and finally let go of Light's mouth "Y-You s-said I-I c-couldn't t-tell L-L…" Light stuttered out, pain filling his face. "No loop-holes, Light. You can't tell ANYONE" B hissed "You can't show anyone, you can't LEAD anyone on. You can't do ANYTHING, but be yourself." B giggled "It's impossible to win!" Light yelled "Too bad" B ran his tongue up the blood covered knife, smearing the blood up it, The blood on the knife could only be described as throwing water onto something water-proof, it just ran off.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Yagami-Kun" he chuckled and slipped out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My World

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!

* * *

And of course Light Yagami had gotten no sleep that night, he was frantically panicking, trying to clean up the blood, B had gone way too far and Light was dizzy and stumbling around, and Ryuk STILL wasn't helping, but he did help minutes later when he got bored of watching Light mumble words and throw his hands around like he was blind, but really he was losing blood and looking for things to stop the bleeding with, so Ryuk had returned with bandages, Light noted he'd have to thank the Shinigami and began to bandage himself up even more, like a walking mummy. Or that's what Ryuk had commented, about Halloween not being for a few months, Light just hissed at him bitterly.

And now he had school tomorrow, oh joy. He'd limp into that school, like an idiot. He sighed and rubbed his head, before snuggling into his bed, feeling weak and drained, he was also surprised to find out when he woke up and looked at the clock, he had slept in, he was about to get up but he noticed his Mother cleaning around "I could still hear you up at 5am Light" his mother sighed as she shook her head "And you looked unwell, so I called you in sick" For once in his whole life Light was more than happy to stay off school, he couldn't deal with extra stress, he had to deal with B tonight.

B. Many more nights where to come with B. He almost wanted to break off the game with B and have him kill him instead, It would be less painful, but Light wouldn't let himself be like that, he refused, his childish behavior cutting up with him. Light's plan was also slowly falling into place and in less than a week, as he had cut it down, he'd be imprisoned by L. As much as he hated the sound of it…well…he liked the sound of a jail better than the sound of his bed as he would be held down and slashed into. Light had to admit for once in his life he WANTED L to watch him with cameras.

So to be quick Light simply sat in his room all day reading, of course Mrs. Yagami and his sister Sayu easily noticed his change, His mother had called Yagami to discuss it, but Yagami stated that Light was sleep deprived…yes…just sleep deprived. A lack of sleep, a lack of energy, not paranoia…no paranoia was plaguing Light's mind right? Light couldn't feel the red eyes on him as he kept reading the book, faster and faster; Light couldn't feel the almost breathing down his neck, no. He was just sleep deprived…

That's all.

Light had to admit every passing moment he sat on his bed with his knees tugged to his chest was driving him insane, he wanted the raven-haired monster to quickly get the slashing over with and leave so he could sleep without feeling eyes on his head and breathing down his neck "Hiya" Light jumped 10ft in the air this time, B had walked STRAIGHT THROUGH HIS DOOR, Light gulped and slowly turned his head towards the man who strolled towards him twirling a knife, Light's body screamed fight back but his mind said otherwise, his mind said to obey B, Obeying him would cause B to quickly slash him and leave…right? Right? Light was torn between lashing out at him like he would L, and cowering into his bed and telling him to get it over with.

He chose to do a bit of both "Why do you keep doing this?" Light hissed towards him "Are you questioning your master?" B hissed as he shut the door with his foot and locked it "You are NOT my master, I am not a dog-"B held up his knife and tilted it back and forth as he gave a swift 'tut. Tut' "How many slashes should I give for speaking out of order?" B asked Light, Light froze and looked away "1" he answered "1?" B chuckled "Do you think I'm a nice person, Light Yagami?" B hissed "Do you think I just give out 1 punishment?" he added on with a large scowl "This wasn't a-part of the GAME!" Light yelled as B snaked his way over to Light "Too bad" B gripped Light's throat and tossed him against the wall, cutting off his air supply. "You're in _MY_ world now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sink

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

**A _dark_ chapter, just to warn you.**

* * *

Light gasped and clawed at B "Listen to me Light Yagami" B squeezed tighter "I am not human, you can't KILL me with your little NOTE BOOK, You can't beat me, you are not as strong as me you petty human-filth" B snarled as he kept slamming Light into the wall "You either OBEY me or you DIE" B hissed, Light was becoming very dizzy, his face turning a slight purple colour and his eyes becoming wider, B finally let go and Light fell onto the bed, He gasped and grabbed his throat as he coughed "I own you, SAY IT" B ordered as he held the knife to Light's throat "N-Never" he rasped.

B just swiftly kicked him "I made sure to slip your sister and mother something; they wouldn't wake up to world war 3." B warned as he kept kicking Light "Y-You o-own ME!" Light yelled finally, Over the past few days Light had to admit…he wasn't Kira, he didn't feel hate, and his voice was never laced with the poison that it always was, no…Light was…Light, he was vulnerable, he was weak and not tainted, Kira had been pushed so far back that Light didn't remember Kira at that moment. He only remembered Light. "That's right" B hissed as he tugged up Light's shirt, instead of drawing the knife down slowly, like he usually did. He pulled it quickly, quicker and quicker, creating small and thin lines every single place on his stomach, Light wheezed and winced and even struggled a little bit.

"I hope you know that I might come during the day now, I did say ONCE a day, I might just up it to whenever I want" Light's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly "You know, that sounds like a great idea, maybe I should stay here, hide in your closet whenever someone comes in" Light's heart pounded against his rib cage "That sounds great" B closed the open window and Light bit his bottom lip "Now get the fuck into the bed" B hissed as he pointed a knife at Light, Light quickly got into the bed "Move the fuck over" he added on, Light shuffled over and B climbed in "I think you'll be a perfect toy, once I break you in…you're like an annoying new pair of shoes, I just have to wear you out" B chuckled into Light's ear. Light trembled.

Light had almost forgotten B when he opened his eyes and saw B was gone, but all he saw was B sitting across the room, Light jumped and B skipped over to him "Morning slash" B quickly tackled him and Light gasped as B ran his knife around Light's sides "Beg for mercy" he hissed, Light turned his head away. "What did I say about disobeying?!" B ordered "…okay…okay…don't hurt me?" Light tried weakly "That was the WORST attempt at a beg, I've ever seen" B slashed Light's side and jumped off him, Light choked out and coughed as he slowly inched up, at least he wasn't covered with TOO much blood "Shower" B ordered, Light nodded, almost scared B would follow, but B sat on Light's bed with a book.

Light was a little less tense, Light shuffled into the bathroom and closed the door "I have an insane freak in my room…I have an insane freak in my room…" Light chanted as he paced back and forth and turned on the taps to the bath "And I admitted he owns me…When did I get so…weak?" Light hissed to himself as he pushed off his hoody and pants, he ran his hands down his sides and stared at the new scars, he already had a lot, It seemed like B had a 'Thing' for scars on people, said I'd only be his AFTER my body was covered in scars.

Light didn't want to be HIS at ALL. he shivered at the thought and half wondered about telling L, But then…if B found out, which he would…Light knew he'd be dead, Light would be more than dead, Sayu would be dead, his insides and organs would be thrown around roof tops like confetti, Light really had no escape from this, he got into the bath and sunk down slightly, the water burning the wounds "I wonder" he whispered as he let himself sink lower and lower, until he was fully underwater, Light kept his eyes shut but the feeling off not breathing, but not that tightness on his throat B gave him…It made him feel a lot happier, Light was lying under the water, the struggle for breath seemed to calm his nerves, _maybe this is what self-harming feels like? Like an emptiness that…actually helps calm you, but I'd NEVER place a NEW scar on my body, that would be idiotic. _He thought to himself as he kept sinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: L

Disclaimer: I don't own

_Authors Note; Oh my god. I am SO sorry for this long awaited update! holy shit, The problem was my laptop decided to fuck with me and I actually physically could not update because would not let me, after fixing the laptop I also noticed that I HAD poisoned on there...but the problem was it was the first poisoned I ever wrote and that ended in like 5 chapters and L found out about B straight away...and yeah, that's why I rewrote it and updated it, but I have the UNedited addition, which I'm now slowly editing PIECE by PIECE, Sorry for the TINY chapter, but a HUGE chapter is coming RIGHT after this, maybe some blood and a lemon for the long wait? We'll see. *cackle*_

* * *

"Light, hurry up!" Sayu whined, banging on the door, Light gasped and pushed himself from the water at the sound of his little sisters voice "I'm in the bath, I'll be a minute!" he called, he gave a cough and pulled out the plug quickly, he didn't like that he liked what he did, Light quickly wiped himself off once he had jumped from the bath and got dressed as quickly but as carefully possible "All yours" Light stated as he walked out the bathroom "So Light is being abused by a higher-up?" Ryuk cackled towards him "it's not funny" Light whispered towards him as he walked into the room, slamming the door.

Now that 13 took it to himself to make himself at home Light was terrified to go to his room, that meant less studying, in-fact he was falling quicker and quicker in grades and had not written in the Death Note for over 2 weeks, all the whilst L watched this and kept raising the % that Light is Kira, it started with 3, now It was up to 12%. But one day…it went from 12% too…15%, B had forced Light to work so he didn't seem suspicious and so Light walked into the office and the second he saw L he lost it and ran into the kitchen, at that moment he was changing a lot. He leaned against the fridge and closed his eyes as he breathed in and out slowly, was he slowly losing it? Well with the Death Note's addictive powers and him not being able to use it and B getting impatient and slashing more and even WANTING to hear Light scream, it was getting a bit more for the teen, he couldn't study…he couldn't keep up his grades, he couldn't talk back to B, he couldn't look at L…

It was painful.

In the other room L was sitting there with a confused look on his face upon noticing how Light reacted around him, he immediately raised his % of Kira to 15%, just shrugging it off as Light being scared of him, but he couldn't help but ask Yagami about it "Have you noticed a large change in Light-kuns behavior?" L asked Yagami, Yagami rubbed his head with worry oozing in his eyes "…yes" he agreed "Light-kun seems to wear a different shirt everyday and has not worn the same shirt ever, I have not seen that black turtle neck in weeks" L pointed out "I'm sure he threw that out" Yagami answered, L paused and stared at Yagami "May I place Camera's in your house?" Once again L wanted to deck Light's house with camera's and watch the teen.

* * *

_Oh yes, L is on the case and Light is in deep shit._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: ...Camera's

Disclaimer: I don't own death note!

[Hey quick note, I was thinking for each of my stories I should give a little 'what happened last time' so people remember!

* * *

_[__**Last time on Poisoned;**__]-["May I place Camera's in your home?" Once again L wanted to deck Light's house with camera's and watch the teen]_

* * *

Light had entered his house later that day after he argued with L for several hours about how he reacted around him, but this time Ryuk wasn't helping and Light was unaware of the thousands of camera's placed in every corner, he paced in his room, rubbing his head, he was more than scared, he was having a small panic attack, He knew 13 wasn't here and for some sick reason he was scared why…there's no way right? Why would 13 just randomly not come to his house? 13 LIVED here, he sighed and walked towards the bathroom, he walked into it and closed the door.

He had taken to actually do small things to himself, he'd never scar himself, 13 was doing that for him already, but he took too burning his mouth on food, on purpose. Drowning himself in the bath tub and even making himself puke, all for no reason, he just wanted to get the feeling off…just…THAT feeling, the burning sensation of the food and the pushing feeling on his chest when drowning…and the horrible gag and burning in his stomach when throwing up, it made him feel better.

If he would have known about the camera's he would have never of taken his clothes off, his father gasped and L's eyes widened at the thousands of scars, it was hard to see what they ACTUALLY were but in L's mind they were just scars.

"W-What R-Ryuzaki?" Yagami stuttered "It appears Light-kun has mental problems." L stated, Light slowly sunk into the bathtub but did not get up from the water; Yagami began to panic "HE'S DROWNING HIMSELF!" He burst out, L frowned as Light pushed himself out of the water, his face a little purple, he had went VERY far with the drowning, and it had shocked L. Light rubbed his face and sighed as he began to shake and cough up water, L just watched the display "Why is he doing this to himself?!" Yagami almost ordered as L seemed to see the scars cover every part of skin "That's what we'll find out, do not confront him on this, I want to watch what he does" L said as he watched Light get out of the bath, he went back to his room and dressed before he began to pace again.

Light had paced for 4 hours straight, and had not stopped, it shocked L "is…THIS what he does in his SPARE time?!" Yagami asked, shaking. Little did they know Light was only shaking because he was scared of the arrival of 13 once more? Light paced for a while until it hit past midnight then he grew confused '13 did not attack me' Light thought to himself, '13 did not come back to his new home…' a slight inch of hope rising in him, he hoped 13 was gone, but he was so very scared and broken' he let a whimper graze his lips, he was scared to open his eyes at night, to see 13's crimson eyes staring down at him. He rubbed his head and slowly crawled into bed after turning off the lights. 'Maybe he got hit by a truck? maybe another Kira found out his name!' Light was getting slightly excited and it allowed him to relax and fall asleep.

He awoke, screaming hours later, his mother had to run in and hold him down, L placed his thumb on his lip as he watched Light struggled and yell towards his mouth, he was yelling 'Don't hurt me!' it was creeping L out slightly, what was it Light-kun was yelling about? Or who. Then it clicked. "How interesting would it be if Light-kun wasn't harming himself by cutting himself?"

Light didn't move too much that night, he just lay there, he'd rather 13 came, and quickly slashed him, so it would stop this rising paranoia in his stomach "Light, hunny, Are you going to work" Light just lay and slowly shook his head, the slowest of shakes, The door slowly closed. "Light!" Ryuk floated through the door "I just found a camera" Light froze, a…what? "There are LOADS of them" Ryuk added on "Everywhere" Light froze, the bathroom? Shit. SHIT SHIT! Light panicked, his eyes widening as he breathed out slowly and then breathed quicker and quicker "What's going on?" Yagami asked when watching his son "Light-kun is having a panic attack" L answered, Light clawed at the bed, sweat forming on his forehead and running down his face was it 13 watching him?! Was it L…Was it…his father? He trembled and his chest tightened even more as he grabbed a bag and began to breathe into it "This is so very sad" L muttered as he watched Light.

"…L…we have to stop this" Yagami growled "We have to keep watching, find the answers to this" L argued as Light finally calmed down, that was a horrible experience for him, he slowly inched up and shuffled out of his room, he shuffled downstairs and grabbed a cup of water from the kitchen, he sipped at it and grabbed his stack of books, he ran up to his room and immediately began reading…when he noticed he got to page 13, letters were high-lighted on the book, he froze '_N-O-T S-A-F-E T-O-C-O-M-E-T-O-Y-O-U-__**L**__-I-S-W-A-T-C-H-I-N-G'_ Not safe to come to you, L is watching. Light bit his lip hard and quickly ripped the page out, before demolishing the book, ripping each page out and then yelled and tossed the book against the wall, L found it oh-so curious. Light shook his head and took out another book, flipping to page 13. 'Still coming for you, want to try burning next' read out, Light tensed up and tossed the book down, he went through several, each message was taunting.

'Maybe Sayu is next' 'L and your family believe you are Burden' 'Ha-ha, I'll carve my FULL name into you next' Light kept ripping each book 'so stupid, you can't even tell anyone, you can't beg for help, PATHETIC!' Light wheezed and kept ripping, you'd do the same. Light wrote something down and Ryuk ghosted over his shoulder 'Get rid of bathroom camera's' Light had written "You got it" Ryuk stated as he floated out the room, Light pretended he was thinking, like he was writing in a diary before smiling slightly and shaking his head, ripping the page out he tossed it into the trash. After an hour L was shocked to see every camera in the bathroom suddenly go out, then Light sprinted to the bathroom and locked the door "Yagami, the camera's for the bathroom has stopped!" L said suddenly, Light looked back and forth, pulling out the medicine cabinet "Watch me now, Motherfucker"

* * *

So Light's losing his mind a little, he may seem a little OOC, but think about not Kira-Light, but LIGHT. LIGHT. I mean he did burst out in tears and screamed when his Dad pretended to shoot him, so of course None-Kira-Light would act like this, he still has his memories, but for now he's disregarded his new world and is completely acting irrationally.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Watch me now, Motherfucker" Light hissed as he quickly began swallowing pill after pill._

* * *

"He's locked himself in there, seemed like the second the camera's went out in the bathroom he ran for it" Yagami frowned at L's words "I'll call my wife to check on him" Yagami answered, Light swallowed quicker and quicker, one after one after one, after 3, after 10. He choked a little as he heard knocking on the door "Light?" his mothers soft voice rung out, Light's head spun. "Light?" she knocked louder, Light collapsed to the floor and his vision blurred, causing a crash. Light's mother ran back to the phone "He didn't answer, I heard a crash" upon hearing that both L and Yagami made a run for the Yagami-house-hold. Light's eyes slowly slid shut and he was curled up in a fetal position, his stomach burning and lurching.

"Light!" suddenly Yagami and L were at the house, banging on the door, L suddenly kicked it down, Light was passed out "Call an ambulance" L said quickly, this seemed oh-so familiar, the same way A went out, L frowned and grabbed Light "Why did you do this?".

When Light had woken up he was dizzy, sick and his stomach burned, making Light groan, damn it! He had failed, maybe next time he should try his tie-Light shook the thoughts from his head and saw L sitting in the chair "L…" Light whispered weakly, L's head snapped up to meet Light's eyes and he frowned "Light-kun hurt his family" L said, Light looked away "Light-kun has brought me very unneeded memories of my past" Light slowly looked back to L with wide eyes "Light-kun has hurt himself" L finished "Light-kun is smart!" L barked at him, Light seemed slightly startled as he stared at him "…You've done something stupid, what happened to the Light-kun that wouldn't give up for anything? That would get shot in the brain but STILL hold on to the fact he'd survive?!" L asked, Light wanted to sink into the bed and vanish as the words spilled from L's mouth "You don't know ANYTING!" Light yelled "I am HUMAN. I can do stupid things! I can get past the breaking point!" Light ranted.

"Why have you been harming yourself?" L sighed, Light just looked away, he didn't feel in the mood to attempt a terrible lie, and his head was spinning, he still had a lack of sleep "I-I don't know" Light mumbled as he rubbed his head "Light-kun is a great liar, but right now Light…you are a terrible liar" L stated as he held up his hand "Light, did you attempt suicide?" L asked him, Light was mentally cursing the 'Bastard' because L knew that Light's mind was foggy and unclear and he could not think or even see straight "Yes…" Light mumbled, it was like he was being controlled by L "What did you use to make those scars Light-kun? A Razor, a knife?" L asked "Didn't" Light mumbled as the colours kept filling his vision "Didn't? You didn't use a knife or razor?" L asked "Didn't…do…it" he slowly lay down because he noticed the slight sway "You didn't harm yourself did you?" L whispered this more to himself than Light "Light, who did this?" L asked slowly "I told you" Light whispered faintly "I told you there was a man in my room" his voice broke "But you all wouldn't listen" L's eyes immediately widened and he got up.

"Get some rest" he patted Lights head and walked out to see Yagami "Yagami, I do not wish to issue blame on you, but It appears the boogey man Light saw in his room that night, whom you said was not real, was the one to make all of those scars. I did suspect this because the scars were very deep in some areas hard to reach, like his back." Yagami's eyes widened "…I should have listened but-"he began to rant quietly to himself.

Else-where 13, or better known as B. Was furious, how dare he. How DARE he swallow those pills? B would attack L, not because of Light, because B deserved the attention he longed for...Yes, he'd get that attention, the attention that he didn't get when lighting himself on fire, killing those people or cutting his hair. He needed BETTER attention, he needed to be loved.

Elsewhere things were a lot less frantic and instead very quiet at Wammy's house, Mello was deeply engrossed in a book, Near had left the world and was living in his city of parrots and Matt…well; Matt was doing MUCH _needed_ research. He was hunting Wammy's Data Base and found L's original successors, he wanted to know, he CRAVED to know of who they were, but when he found out he immediately paused "That doesn't add up" he whispered as he stared at the screen "Beyond Birthday had lit himself on fire and died in the process. But a Rue Ryuzaki working on the case was taken to an asylum DAYS later" Matt whispered to himself "Is…L's original successor alive? Or one of them?" Matt smirked widely, he knew he was.

"And what about you Aiden Alternate?" Matt added on as he searched through pictures, a very old black and white photo of a blond child, a little taller than Near, standing next to this 'Beyond' "Ahem…" Matt cleared this throat "…hm...-HM?!" Matt paused and began to read "…When Beyond Birthday committed his third murder, he attempted an experiment. Namely, to see if it were possible for a human being to die of internal hemorrhaging without rupturing any organs" hour after hour of reading he had found his blond friend, to which he now knew his real name, had written this book, his eyes were wide and amused when he learned all about this 'B' apparently A had committed suicide.

Matt had his answers and would have closed down his computer if not A's death on the screen had caught his attention "Nothing in his system but the drugs were already…dissolved. Within a few seconds? No…" Matt whispered "That wouldn't add up, he was dead long before people found him." Then it hit Matt and he trembled and turned off his laptop, his eyes wide. "You didn't"

Light was currently yelling at his father who just stood there and blankly stared at him "YOUR FAULT!" Lights voice could be heard from inside of the room, his mother and sister were very confused and upset and L was standing there, he felt awkward in the suicide ward. "I DON'T CARE GOD DAMN IT!" Light yelled louder, L rubbed his head "CAMERA'S DAD, CAMERA'S!" Light yelled from inside the room, his voice low and echoing so L could hear it clearly from outside "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S LUCKY THEY WERE THERE IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM I'M ALIVE, AND NOT THAT IS NOT SOMETHING TO BE THANKFUL OF" L kept rubbing his head to the point it was red, then Yagami walked out of the room slowly.

"…I can't" he whispered and turned away, L sighed and walked back into Lights room "How is Light-kun doing?" L asked softly "What do you think?!" Light hissed "AND you USED me" he growled "you…you questioned me when I wasn't in my right mind!" Light added on "This is good, now I know Light-kun is being hurt by someone who knows where he lives, Light-kun can stay at Task Force until we find the individual, and do you have their name?" Light froze "No" he answered honestly, he has his alias, but he'd never dream of telling L that, which would cause him to get hurt even more by 13.

"Do you have his alias or anything he goes by?" L added on, Light froze again and stayed silent "I cannot help Light-kun if he does not help me" L frowned, he paused, trailed his eyes up to L, he had to keep doing that, making sure his eyes never changed, he felt very uncomfortable around L now. "No comment" Light replied smugly, L's face grew colder "Light-kun can either TELL me, or I will place Light-kun in custody" L warned "Oh yeah?" Light grinned challengingly "Define custody" he added on "I'll place you in an orphanage" Light's mouth dropped. "I AM NOT AN ORPHAN!" he yelled "Yes, but I have my successors in an orphanage, that is meant for my successors, you either tell me who is harming you or I will take you to the orphanage kicking and screaming and I'll force you to go to therapy every day." Light whimpered in fear and gritted his teeth.

"I don't know!" he hissed "Liar" L sat down on the visitor chair "Light-kun is 17, so he is not an adult yet" L shrugged "and he would have to stay in the orphanage until 21, this is a special orphanage, so Light-kun can either tell me or lose 4 years of his life. Pick." L shrugged "…FUCKING ASSHOLE-" Light pounced at him and L grabbed his wrists and held him down as Light struggled and clawed at him "Light-kun" L grunted trying to stop him moving "L-" The task force paused in the door and L ignored them "Light-kun!" L barked "I'LL KILL YOU-I'LL KILL YOU" Light howled, they all stood and watched "…Do not mind me" L stated towards them.

"Light-kun will calm down otherwise I will place Light-kun on a naughty step like a child" L warned, Light just yelled and kept struggling "Should we come back?" Matsuda asked awkwardly "No, No. Sit." L answered "Pretend me and Light-kun aren't fighting" L said as he stared at Light who slowly stopped struggling "Is Light-kun finished?" L sighed "…" Light nodded quickly and L let him go "BASTARD-"Light punched L in the face and L sighed and grabbed his wrists again "I did not think for one second Light-kun was done, but Light-kun is a very good actor" Light struggled again "YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME TO THERAPY, I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled, L stared at the team "So you are all here for?" L asked.

"Ah…to ask what will happen to Light" Matsuda sheepishly "Obviously you can't leave him unattended like this" Aizawa added on "I was thinking of placing Light into Watari's orphanage, he'll be around others of the same intelligence, you see…these children are as smart as me, some are smarter, so Light would fit in perfectly, then I plan on attempting to get the attackers name out of Light, you see Light has been being attacked and scarred but an unknown person" L sighed "And will not tell me who" he added on "No names, or what he looks like" Light slowly stopped struggling again but L didn't let him go this time.

"…That's bad" Matsuda whispered "Would he not be better in a…asylum? Rather than an orphanage?" Aizawa asked, Light secretly cursed Aizawa "I believe it would be good to place him in one because he would be able to be in a straight jacket to avoid hurting himself or others, but It would arouse his anger further" L answered smoothly "If I can get Lights parents to agree I can have Light be in the orphanage for 4 years" L added on, Light huffed and sunk into the bed "Unless Light-kun tells me who has hurt him" L narrowed his eyes towards the auburn haired man who bit his lip _'The orphanage can't be THAT bad…it's…better than dying, I mean…if I said who it was 13 would rip me apart, stab the knife deep, pull down, maybe he'd use a blunt knife to make it hurt more'_ Light knew he wouldn't be able to deal with the pain and whimpered.

"No comment" he whispered


End file.
